Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus capable of containing liquid and including a detection unit configured to detect a remaining amount of the liquid, and to a liquid container.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus includes a supply system that supplies liquid such as ink to a liquid ejection head. In the upstream of the supply system, a liquid container that holds the liquid is detachably attached. Some liquid ejection apparatus includes a detection unit configured to detect a remaining amount of liquid in the liquid container. In the case where the remaining amount of the liquid in the liquid container mounted in the liquid ejection apparatus is small, the fact is detected and the liquid container is exchanged to a new one, thereby allowing continuous use of the liquid ejection apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-000861 discloses a liquid container that includes a rocking member (rocking body) that rocks around a support shaft depending on a remaining amount of liquid in the liquid container and detects the remaining amount of the liquid, based on a position of the rocking body.